


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe sitting in a tree...Takes place during Pitch Perfect 2. A couple spoilers lie here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

The ten girls were all side by side in the tent together. What a brilliant idea, thought none of them. Unfortunately it wasn’t up to them, it was up to Aubrey, which really felt like a throwback to freshman year, Beca thought, when her blonde friend ran the Bellas into the ground. She wasn’t bitter about it anymore though, especially now that the Beca-led Bellas weren’t doing so hot either. One could say worse than three years ago.

Of the ten, eight of them were sound asleep. Well, maybe seven, it was hard to tell with Lilly who slept with her eyes open and was always as quiet as a mouse. Beca was not comfortable, shifting back and forth in her sleeping bag. The ground was hard and she just wasn’t a camper. There was a reason she quit the Girl Scouts and it wasn't just because she ate all of her cookies and her parents refused to pay for them. On one side of her was Lilly, laying on her side with eyes wide open, her chest rising and falling as if she were asleep. It was creepy. If she turned over, Chloe was at her other side.

Beca couldn’t stop thinking about their campfire chat. It had been illuminating for all of them. Chloe’s confession about wishing she’d experimented more in college really felt like it was directed toward her. She could see the way those blue eyes stared at her, not unlike that day in the shower so long ago. Beca herself was having some confusing feelings, realizing she was sexually attracted to the female leader of their rival acapella group. Maybe she just had a thing for her rivals--Jesse, anyone?--or maybe there was something about her she hadn’t yet faced. As uncomfortable as camping was, it was this that kept Beca awake that night.

“Can you stop wiggling so much?” Chloe finally complained after Beca flipped over for the umpteenth time.

Stacie knowingly looked over at them as she filed her nails, making sure they were perfect and symmetrical. Cynthia Rose was asleep next to her, her head practically in her lap. Stacie might have been a little ditzy, but she knew people. She and Cynthia Rose had a bet to see how long it would take for Beca and Chloe to hook up. Stacie couldn’t believe Beca hadn’t ditched Jesse yet. The last time she saw them kiss, it was a pathetic little bird peck that made her eyes roll back into her head. They were stagnant and Beca spent more time with Chloe than she did with anyone else. It was obvious the two of them should get together. None of them imagined it would take so long. Seriously, Fat Amy had made a bet they’d make out after Nationals freshman year, but it never happened.

“Sorry,” Beca apologized in a flat voice. She was now facing Chloe and trying very hard not to look her in the eye. “I guess I need to pee.”

From her spot across the tent, Stacie smirked. Once she found out about this camping trip, she’d settled her bets with Cynthia Rose, insisting tonight would be the night. She was going to do her best to make sure that happened.

“You can’t go alone. You need to take a buddy. There are all sorts of scary things in the woods. Bears, mountain lions, Aubrey…”  
  


The shorter girl sighed loudly. “Whatever. Stacie, do you want to be my buddy?” Beca said this in a sarcastic tone.

Stacie shook her head, trying to keep the smile from her lips. _Putty in her hands._

  
“No can do, Shortstack. I’ve still got another hand to file.” She held up her right hand, which to Beca, looked identical to the left in the dim lantern light. “I’m sure Chloe wouldn’t mind going with you, would you Chloe?” Her voice was as sweet as pie.

Chloe sat up, nodding at her friend. “Sure. I should probably pee, too.”

_Well, that was easy._

The girls climbed out of the tent, and as the two of them walked out toward the woods, they were both quiet save for the sound of their shoes crunching in the dirt. It was Beca who spoke first, her voice cutting through the cool night air.

“So, Aubrey seems happy.”

“I know, right?” Chloe responded right away, relieved that Beca had spoken first. She'd been feeling this weird tension between them ever since earlier when they were around the fire. “I seriously would’ve never imagined she would do something like this, but in a way, it makes sense.”

“What was her major, anyway?”

Before Chloe could answer, the two of them flew rapidly upward into the air. Trapped together in another one of those stupid nets. Beca’s stomach churned. Not again. It would be hours before they could get out this time and the worst part was, she really needed to pee.

“Shit.” Beca cursed, her fingers reaching upward in a lost effort to free them. 

Chloe didn’t seem that fazed by the fact that the two of them were now inches apart. Meanwhile, Beca was freaking out. This was seriously the worst thing that could've happened tonight.

“Her major was business, by the way.”

“Chloe…” The brunette sighed loudly, clearly resigning to talking about this even though she really, really didn’t want to. They were stuck here for god knows how long, so she might as well get it out in the open. “Earlier, around the fire. The thing you said. Were you serious?”

“Yes, I really do think Christina is better than Britney. Her range is far superior and--”

“Not that. The, you know, experimenting...thing.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a slow smile coming to her glossy lips. Why was Beca bringing this up and why now? There was only one answer to that question and it made her feel giddy inside. She had to choose her words carefully so that she didn’t seem overeager.

“Oh. That. Yeah, I was serious...I mean, I don’t have the best track record with guys and there’s this whole avenue I’ve never explored and always kinda wanted to. I guess I was just too afraid to act on it or whatever.”

Beca quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything.”

“Well, now you do.”

“Did you have, I don’t know, some particular person in mind when you said that? Because, well, you were...looking at me. And I’m flattered, really, but I’m with Jesse…”

“I know. Becs,” Chloe said her name gently. “This is just from the outside looking in and feel free to correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t seem happy. The two of you have settled into this routine and you don’t even kiss each other like you used to. I just feel like you don’t have the spark that you did freshman year...you have more of a spark with that German giantess than you do with Jesse.” She bit her tongue, bracing herself for Beca to explode.

Beca was shockingly quiet. She gnawed on her bottom lip, nervous to admit that Chloe was correct. She knew in her heart that she was, though, and she’d known that for a while. But four years was a long time. It was her longest relationship and it was comfortable. Outside of Chloe, Jesse was her best friend. It was nice having him around. Then again, it was senior year and they still hadn’t discussed their post-graduation plans. Beca was hoping to get hired where she’d been doing some interning but it wasn’t a sure thing. She didn’t know where her life would take her, but she was looking forward to finding out.

“You know, during senior year...my first senior year, that is--when Aubrey and I were roommates, I used to listen to Jesse’s Girl like, 24/7. Aubrey banned it from our dorm because of it. It’s great song, obviously, but I didn’t listen to it for that reason. I related to it. I was jealous of Jesse. I know it’s stupid or whatever, but after you guys had your fight, I thought maybe it was finally my chance. I was going to tell you at Nationals but you ran off and kissed Jesse and so I knew then that it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Chloe…”

“And even so, I failed Russian lit for years, not just for the Bellas, but for you. I wasn’t ready to say goodbye. You’ve become such a big part of my life. I see you every day and the thought of not seeing you, it’s like the worst thing.”

“Stop. You’re going to see me. Maybe not every single day, but a lot.”  
  


Chloe was silent. She could hear the sound of Beca’s breath, heavier than usual. Her own heart was beating a little faster as she reached for her friend’s hand. She took it gingerly in her own. She was surprised when Beca didn’t pull it away and even more so when she looked her straight in the eyes. Neither of them said anything. They didn’t have to, either. The energy between them was palpable. It was just a matter of who closed the gap first.

It was Beca who dared to make a move. Her free hand moved to Chloe’s neck and she pulled her in, brushing their lips together tentatively at first, testing how it felt. When she found the sensations to be pleasant, she smiled against the other girl’s mouth and deepened the kiss, really going for it now. They stayed like this for several minutes before their lips broke apart, each of them with harsh breaths and flushed faces.

“Now that’s what a kiss is supposed to feel like.” Chloe said matter-of-factly, but she peeked at Beca like she was afraid she would get angry.

“Yeah,” The brunette murmured, pushing her hair out of her face. “I’d almost forgotten.”

The reassurance gave Chloe enough confidence to pull the smaller girl into her arms. She looked down at the ground, fifty feet below, and sighed.

“We should probably yell for help or something.” She suggested.

Beca made a noise of protest. “Hey, no. I’m finally comfortable. They’ll find us in the morning.”

“Oh!” Chloe exclaimed, pulling her cell phone out of her bra. “We could call Stacie.”

“On second thought...the need to pee grows stronger every second.” Beca wriggled out of Chloe’s arms, but she placed a slow, passionate kiss on her lips, knowing that if they were rescued, she wouldn’t be able to do it again for the duration of the trip. “You should call Stacie. She’s so tall and her nails are so sharp, she might just be able to cut us out herself.”

After Chloe was done laughing at the joke, she called her fellow Bella, who didn’t seem at all surprised about their predicament. Of course, that might’ve been because it had happened twice already to different people. Stacie asked her if they’d hooked up yet or if they needed more time before she rescued them. Chloe acted offended for all of two seconds before she caved and told her what had happened. Beca pretended to be annoyed.

Not long after, the girls were on their feet again. They trod carefully in search of a spot to do their business before they rejoined outside of the tent. Stacie stood there with a satisfied expression as she noted their intertwined hands.

“You owe me fifty bucks.” She announced to Cynthia Rose as she crawled back in the tent.

Cynthia Rose looked at the two red-faced Bellas and laughed.

“Damn. Look at you two. Now that’s cute.”

“Speaking of cute…” Beca turned her attention to Stacie. “When are you going to Maine, again?”

“June.” It took a moment for the other Bellas to realize what had just happened. They all gaped for a moment before rushing toward Cynthia Rose and Stacie with open arms, hugging them tightly. “And you bitches are all invited.”

**  
**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And thus, my return to the PP fandom! I've missed it and you guys. Seeing the second film brought back so many pleasant memories and made me miss the very people I could talk to about it. I wrote this fic with the intention of entering the fandom again and also letting you guys know that I'm back on tumblr. You can follow me at lisajessicaveronica if you so desire.


End file.
